Robin's Makeover
by Retainer
Summary: Miss Martian decides to dress up Robin in a dress... with some help. Crackfic! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I'm a sick pervert.**

**Oh well!**

**Enjoy the story.. (evil laugh)**

* * *

Miss Martian had a secret.

She always wanted to dress a boy in a dress.

Especially Robin.

She's been watching closely to the boy wonder and noticed that he had a nice frame.

He was the smallest in the group, had a slight feminine face, and was perfect for her plan.

Of course, she knew Robin wouldn't put on a frilly girl's dress, so, Megan had to use a bit of her mind power.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She would "attack" when Robin was the most vulnerable.

Sleeping…

.

.

.

Few days later…

"Gosh, I'm so tired.." Robin yawned after one exhausting mission. "I think I'm going to hit the hay in my room for a bit."

He disappeared into his room at Mount Justice.

Oh ho…

The perfect timing…

Everyone else started to chat or watch television.

As for Wally, he began shoveling food into his mouth.

They didn't notice a certain Martian slip out of the room and go into Robin's.

Robin suddenly turned, feeling a dark presence behind him then, relaxed when he saw it was M'gann.

"Oh, hey Miss M. What are you do-"

Suddenly, Miss Martian's eyes glowed and Robin fell on the floor like a rag doll.

Oh, she will have such a fun time with this Birdie…

Miss Martian quietly sneaked into her own bedroom with Robin's unconscious body floating behind her.

Artemis saw this and rushed over.

"Robin! What's wrong with him?"

M'gann was thinking of making Artemis unconscious but thought better.

What if she helped me?

Silently, she motioned Artemis to follow her into her room and explained.

"I'm going to dress Robin as a girl," she said simply.

What was Artemis going to say?

That I'm a pervert? Batman was going to murder us?

.

.

But, surprisingly, Artemis straightened up and grinned evilly.

.

"I will help."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhhh! Robin is going to look sooo cute!" the Martian girl exclaimed.

"I hope Batman doesn't find out…" Artemis whispered worriedly.

"He won't."

.

"So, where's the dress?" Artemis asked.

M'gann grinned and whipped out a pale pink frilly dress out of her closet.

"Ta-da!"

Both moved closer to Robin who was currently tied up and began stripping his Robin outfit.

"This is so wrong," the archer whimpered.

"You can't back up now!" M'gann stated, with a slight maniac-look as she took Robin's boots off and tossed them roughly to the side.

"You- you're right."

Artemis, now looking determined, took his tunic off and Megan threw his tights on the ground.

Now, Robin was wearing nothing except a pair of batman symbol trunks and his mask that hid his secret identity.

Megan solemnly pulled the dress on Robin and Artemis helped her put his arms through the armholes.

"You know, this is kinda kinky…" Artemis blushed.

"Um. Heck yeah. Isn't that why we're doing this? Duh. Now get the makeup and the wig out."

.

.

.

_Few minutes later…_

_._

Robin woke up on the floor of his bedroom.

His memory was so fuzzy…

Why did he end up lying on his bedroom floor?

He guessed that he passed out because he was so tired from the mission.

Suddenly, Batman's gruff voice rang out of the speakers.

"Team, come for mission briefing."

Robin jumped up and ran towards the sparring grounds to find his mentor unknowing of the fact that he dressed up as a lolita doll.

.

.

.

'_Crap,'_ Robin thought.

'_The team is already here. Why the heck is everyone staring at me?'_

Everyone turned to see Robin the partner of Batman wearing a very frilly pink dress that hugged his fragile but toned frame. Complete with matching pink doll heels, tiny elbow-length gloves and a pair of sexy garter belt. Also, he had on a long curly blonde wig which accentuated his small porcelain face with mask over his eyes.

"D-dude!" Kid Flash blushed deeply and continued to gaze at him like a pervert with drool running down his chin.

Superboy was very confused.

"Is this a superhero thing?" he asked innocently.

Kaldur just shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking slightly pained from the craziness of this situation.

Miss Martian and Artemis tried to suppress their giggles but failed immensely.

Suddenly, unable to control themselves, they rolled on the floor laughing their butts off.

Batman's reaction was the most scariest and disturbing.

"Everyone look away. This is an order," he said silently and deadly.

The team froze, feeling a sudden chill run down their spines.

This was not a joke.

Batman actually seemed like he was going to break his rule and kill someone.

Robin now realizing that he was wearing a frilly dress, tried to cover himself but failed and stood there with his face matching his outfit.

His mentor swiftly pulled his protégé underneath his cape protectively and disappeared into the zeta tube.

"Ok. Whose dumb idea was this? I saw my whole life pass by!" Kid Flash exclaimed, irritated but amused at the same time.

Artemis whispered to the Martian girl standing next to her.

"Our next target."

.

.

Miss Martian just did a troll face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sooo... Did you like it? No? Either way, please comment below!**

**Then, maybe I'll do a Kid Flash episode... (evil face)**

**KF: Huh?**

**Me: Hush my precious. Hush.**


End file.
